


Thank you, Netflix

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, rating for language and mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP: It’s early in the morning. Person A has got up early to go for a run. Person B has stayed up all night watching Netflix. What happens when Person B runs out of snacks and bumps into Person A at the corner shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Netflix

It’s not Mickey’s fault, you see. It’s fucking Netflix’s fault for releasing a whole season of a show in one go. Whose fucking idea was that?

So of course there’s nothing Mickey can do except binge watch it. He hadn’t meant to watch all the episodes, just the first ones. Then he’d stop, go to sleep, and continue the next day. But the thing was fucking addictive and he couldn’t muster the will to just stop and go to bed. So it’s not his fault, not really.

He starts early in the evening, right after he takes a shower. He orders in a pizza, intent to eating it all by himself, and presses play. And he’s hooked. He pauses only long enough to get the pizza and a beer and a few other times to go to the bathroom, but that’s it. He falls asleep twice, despite how awesome the show is, but they’re just short naps and he rewinds the episodes and resumes his marathon.

His stomach starts growling after the second nap, and he checks the time on his phone. 5:22. Fuck. He’ll just finish this episode and then he’ll get something to eat. Only problem is, once the episode finishes, after 6 am, he realizes his fridge is nearly empty, aside from some tomatoes and spinach, and he’s not that hungry that he’ll eat only tomatoes and spinach. Well, he is, but he’d rather just go out and eat. There’s a 7 Eleven just two blocks away, but it’s not open yet, so Mickey figures he’ll just suffer through it for another episode and he’ll get food then.

It nearly pains him to leave the TV. There are still three episodes left, and he’s sure once he lies down he’ll crash, but right now his curiosity is getting the best of him and he feels like he absolutely needs to end the whole season. But before that, he really, really, needs something to eat.

He’s wearing only boxers and a tank top, so he quickly throws in a pair of sweatpants and sneakers, sans socks, because it’ll take him 15 minutes tops and then he’ll be right back on his couch. He picks up his wallet and keys and rushes out.

He gets into the 7 Eleven, which is pretty much empty, it being early Saturday morning and all, and grabs a basket. Since he’s there, might as well get some more stuff for later. He picks some Pringles, bread, eggs and chocolate, then heads for the fridge for some beer. He stops dead on his tracks before he gets there. There’s a guy bending over to reach the bottom of the fridge, his ass - and what an ass - up in the air, his shorts tight against his skin. His tank top is loose around his hips and it falls a bit, exposing toned abs. The guy stands up again with a Gatorade on his hand and runs his other hand through his bright red hair, the muscles of his arm flexing slightly with the movement.

Mickey’s dick twitches at the sight. His eyes roam the stranger’s body, taking in the strong legs, the long fingers, the broad chest and the freckles distributed unevenly over his body. His green tank top is damp with sweat and it’s obvious he has just finished exercizing. Mickey scoffs. Who goes for a run that early on a Saturday? He startles when he looks up to see the redhead looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile.

Mickey clears his throat and takes the remaining steps to the now vacated fridge. He grabs a small bottle of orange juice and a couple of beers and puts them in the already full basket. He then goes to where the bakery items are, smiling when he sees the good looking stranger grabbing a chocolate covered donut to go with the Gatorade. Not such a health nut then. Mickey gets a chocolate eclair and hears when the redhead takes a big bite of the donut as he stands in the small line to pay and lets out a loud moan of appreciation. The sound goes straight to Mickey’s cock, which twitches again. Mickey can’t help but imagine the stranger uttering that sound with his lips around Mickey’s cock. Fuck. He only came to the store to get something to eat, he does not need a stranger to fantasize about.

The tall redhead moves to pay and Mickey, who is right behind him, takes out his wallet to speed the process.

“Fuck!”

Mickey looks up to see red counting his coins. “Sorry, I thought I had it. Let me just…” He puts his hand on his other pocket, searching for some lost money.

“How much are you short?” Mickey asks before his mind can fully process what he’s saying. He’s not usually that helpful with strangers, but damn, the guy is hot and sweaty and he deserves his fucking donut and Gatorade.

The guy looks at him, seeming embarrassed. “Erm, 70 cents.”

“Pff, just that?” Mickey opens his wallet and hands him a one dollar bill. “Here, have your breakfast.”

The guy smiles broadly at him and Mickey curses internally while strategically placing the basket directly in front of his crotch. This guy really needs to stop being so hot. Or maybe it’s Mickey who is in dire need of getting laid. God knows it’s been a while.

Mickey grabs a pack of cigarrets and quickly pays for everything, determined to go back to his couch and his show. Once he steps out of the store, however, he notices the hot stranger is outside waiting for him, almost finished with his donut. He’s leaning against the wall, but moves quickly when he sees Mickey.

“Thank you for that.” He extends his hand. “Here’s your change.”

Mickey shrugs. “Nah, man, keep it.”

“Please, I insist. The least I can do is give you the change.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. He has the eclair, which he has already taken a bite of, in one hand, and the bag and the open bottle of juice in the other. “Well, ok, but you’re going to have to put it in my pocket then.”

The guy gets closer, close enough that Mickey can sense his faint smell of sweat and feel the heat coming from his body. He puts the coins in Mickey’s pocket, his hand brushing his hip, and Mickey swears to himself again. That was a really bad idea. He coughs a bit to cover up.

“Ian”, the guy says, extending his hand. Once he realizes that Mickey cannot shake his hand, he takes it back and puts it in his pocket. “Sorry. I just… I’m Ian.”

“Mickey.”

“Well, thank you very much for this, Mickey.” He raises his Gatorade to Mickey’s line of sight and takes a large gulp from it.

“Yeah, whatever”, Mickey answers, starting to walk away. The guy is hot, but he really wants to watch the next episode. He continues eating his eclair as he heads home, but Ian seems determined to thank him.

“Hey, wait.” Ian follows him down the street. “How can I pay you back?”

Could suck my dick, Mickey thinks, but out loud he says something else. “It’s just a dollar, ginger, relax.”

Ian puts his hand on Mickey’s shoulder, effectively making him stop.

“No, seriously, I do insist.”

Mickey sighs. Ian’s hand is still laying heavily on his shoulder, scorching his skin. Ian’s eyes seem to bare into his soul and Mickey’s cock is definitely becoming more interested by the second.

It looks like the guy is tentatively flirting with Mickey, but he’s not really sure. He decides to risk it. If the guy is not flirting, hopefully he’ll be freaked out enough to leave Mickey alone. If he is… well, even better. And if he tries to start shit, Mickey’s pretty sure he can take Ian down, even though he’s taller.

So he smirks and takes a sip of his drink.

“Could suck my dick”, he says, eyebrows raised in challenge.

Ian looks taken aback and removes his hand from Mickey’s shoulder. Oh, perfect. He just outed himself to a stranger who was just being nice and made a complete fool of himself.

But Ian doesn’t leave. Instead, he looks around them, before turning back to Mickey.

“You live nearby?”

It’s Mickey’s turn to be surprised.

“Wait, you serious?”

Ian’s eyes widen. “Why, you weren’t?”

Mickey chuckles. “Man, we’re bad at this shit. In my defense, I barely slept this night. But sure, why not? My apartment is a couple of blocks away.”

Ian smiles again. “Ok, then.”

“Really? That’ll be the cheapest hummer ever, man.”

Ian chuckles as they start walking towards Mickey’s place.

“Not doing it for the dollar you lent me, doing it because I think you’re hot.”

“Whatever you say, man. Drink your Gatorade, you’ll need your energy.”

Ian laughs and Mickey smiles at him, please with the sound. He had only meant to grab something to eat quickly before resuming his marathon, but it looked like he was walking home with a fuck. Well, the show could wait.

Thank you, Netflix.

 

 


End file.
